Many wireless electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, and portable media devices, often employ multiple transceivers for communicating over different wireless networks or frequency bands. Each of the wireless transceivers is typically associated with one or more respective antennas through which signals are transmitted or received. Relative to other components of an electronic device, these antennas often occupy considerable physical volume of the electronic device. Antenna match tuning, however, permits use of narrower-band antennas that consume less physical volume, allowing for the development of smaller electronic devices. Additionally, match tuning circuits may be implemented using inexpensive components, such as PIN diodes, which are simple, consume little current, and provide acceptable linearity.
When two transceivers transmit signals concurrently (e.g., during a multi-transmitter mode), the transmitted signals may intermodulate in the match tuning circuit associated with a receiver. For signals transmitted in proximate or adjacent frequency bands, this intermodulated signal may be substantial in match tuning circuits based on PIN diodes. When a frequency of this intermodulated signal is within a receive band of a receiver associated with the match circuit, the intermodulated signal may desensitize or block the receiver. Other match tuning solutions, such as integrated-circuit or micro-electromechanical based match tuners, may be less susceptible to intermodulation between two transmitted signals. However, these other match tuning solutions are expensive, complex, and/or constantly draw high levels of current, which can increase design costs or degrade battery performance of a wireless device.